deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Dragonway Vs Superman
Shiro Dragonway vs Superman is the 5th episode of Death Battle. It features Shiro Dragonway from the Aeroga manga and anime and Superman of DC Comics. 'Description ' Two Solar Augmented Fighters one ring hold on folks and bring your Tanning mirrors for the Ultimate showdown between Deities 'Interlude' (*Cues:Asura Wrath:- Main Theme *) Wiz: Shiro. Boomstick: Superman. Wiz: Aliens of power, Gods of immeasurable might. Boomstick: This two Solar Gods/Alien Hybrids have been itching to fight each other for the longest now; He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle 'Shiro Dragonway' ( *Cues:Asura Vs Yasha *) Wiz : Long ago, The universe known as the Solarverse was Created by the True God, The Divined One; in that universe a planet almost parallel to our planet, literally it's our neighbor, is Planet name Zeltar and home to this planet are beings named Zeltarians, Fairies, and some deities. Wiz: Ah Amaterasu, The Beautiful Solar Goddess of Shinto was...... having some issues with her Family. Boomstick: And by issues do you mean one having a Brother who literally Made him a Son out of Lunar God Essence to prove he was more superior to her, or do you mean the having a Mom who hates you guts just for living, or oh oh oh what about how your one day enjoying a pedicure only for a live Skinned horse to smash into your house messing up everything or, How about almost getting mutilated by your nephew who was literally made by your brother to be better than you, or how... Wiz: Okay Boomstick, We get it Amaterasu life on Takamagahara was a living hell, but yes this is why she chose to secretly leave Shiro in the Ise Grand Shrine on Zeltar. Worried if he were to stay he would experience the same hell she had to endure for the Millennia of her life. Boomstick: But it Didn't work, Apparently Amaterasu is like a celebrity when it comes to gods, and if people hear that not only are you pregnant but Pregnant with the Seed of a Mortal, yeah that's going to be pretty hard to forget. Wiz: And it didn't help that when he was born his Solar Gen was felt all over the Solarverse and Realms Alike! Wiz: Actually Shiro's father, Kintaro Omikami was a Mortal who work for the Shittenno Tribe; which were the last users of Tantra. in other words, he was the strongest human on Zeltar, before Zane Of course. Boomstick: What the Heck is Tantra.. Oh wait is it that one That Sexual Right the one tha.. Wiz: Noo, Boomstick not that Tantra; Tantra is interdimensional energy created from the Big Bang event that forged the multiverse, it's also responsible for the myriad of special abilities that the beings of the Multiverse wield. Boomstick: Wait so the BIG BANG NOT ONLY CREATES EVERYTHING BUT IT GIVES YOU SUPERPOWERS TOO?! Wiz: Yes, but not just the Big Bang..? Boomstick: Wait what...There more! Wiz: Originally, it was just the Eternal Void until the Divine One created the Originating Heart of Light; which he then gathered both the Eternal Void and the Originating Heart of Light, fusing them together with his Gen, and smashed them together making a massive shockwave of energy that created the multiverse; while also leaving some remnants of both the Void and the Heart of Light which he used to create the World of Light and the World of Void. Boomstick: Colors weave into a spiral of Flame!! Wiz: Yes Boomstick, it may sound like Super Smash Bros Ultimate's World of Light, but it's actually derived from the Manichaeistic creation myths, but with supernatural event creating the multiverse there was bound to be some accidents and with that... Boomstick: Tantra came to be and all it's glory, not to mention that just because you're there it gives you superpowers! Wiz: Exactly, Tantra becomes one with any mortal becoming their life force in the process, and due to this, people in the multiverse had special abilities every since the primordial times such as the cavemen, during the prehistoric times on Earth, using fire abilities while hooting happily. Boomstick: Hehehe, Cavemen, weird people they are!!! Wiz: Over the Millenia, Tantra's had a culturally strong impact on Zeltar and Earth with it being used for everything; from baking pastries to battling beings from another universe as a Ranger; Tantra is measured through percentages at birth with the starting percent being 50% for newborns gradually growing overtime to 100% as the being ages. Boomstick: so that where it stops or can it go high then 100%!! Wiz: The normal stopping point for Tantra is 100% but there has been times tantra has excelled over 100% these people are called P'rodigies' being a higher percentages gauging to 300% to the highest recorded one being 300,000,000,000,000%, the complete amount of tantra one has is random and Boomstick: Yep, except our boy Shiro, he only has 25% of tantra meaning his special ability is so weak it harldy does anything! ''' '''Boomstick: But instead he found people who had the same goal, so what do you do when you have an entire team of people who can you know fucking Kick Villain ass. Wiz: During the Journey, Shiro has Learned Various Transformations and Skills, for example Tantra Drives, Augmented Synchronizations between Tantra and the Users. Boomstick: What... the ...Hell? Damn It Wiz stop fucking confusing me with your words!!!!! Wiz: Sorry Jeez, Basically it Allows the User to Merge to any Item Regardless of power unless it's Sentient, pretty much Shiro is able to merge to any weapon or item to further Augment his Strength. Boomstick: Wait a Minute, if i had Tantra could i fuse to this can of Cola and Drink myself? Wiz: Uhhhhh, Yeah ....Why?!? Boomstick: Nothing.... Adding Learning Tantra to My To-do list later. Wiz: Okay ....Then, Moving on, Shiro currently has four Drives at the moment they Augment his power by Quarters. Boomstick: But if that's not enough He has a little Trick he Learned called Burning Red. Wiz: Burning Red, Utilizes the Tantra locks inside the Body Pushing them to their max Potential for at least 60 minutes. Boomstick: Hold, Hold, Hold, that's three times, won't that kill him i mean remember Tantra very Aggressive when it comes to those locks right,so pushing them would lead to instant death right Wiz: Not really, Burning red, is a Tantra Boost to those locks and Since the locks were already activated the Tantra flow is more loose and natural then the Flow from the first Activation;therefore, allowing for more waves of Tantra to fill through the Tantra System. Boomstick: Wow really, That explains why he hasn't Explode Yet?!!? Wiz: Other then that, Burning Red is Often Temporary power up That basically Powers Shiro to his Max Potential of his Body Capabilities but he can also Augment them further by 5X times the Base Power by Saying Different Types Depending on the Types Number Shiro Activates Depends on how much Time he has left in the form. Boomstick: These times are Draining by 5 each time this fucker activates a Type he takes off 5 mins of time each Type. Wiz: There is a Another Version of this Power up called Blazing Soul, which is a far more Advance version of Burning Red, Shiro can this further Augment his power by utilizing Types but instead of losing his time in the form it Burns his soul the duration of time he is in the form, Boomstick: He also has infinite time in this form, not to mention it makes him look like he's on Fucking fire Wiz: Shiro most known Transformations are called Solar Gen Transformations, which further Augments his solar power along with his Tantra; in this state Shiro's hair spikes up in a Orangish-yellow color. this power is mostly brought up by the user's strong emotions making the form more deadlier; which the forms was thereby dubbed..... Boomstick: Super Solar ,and Solar Storm (a hybrid of Storm Gen Stolen from his uncle Susannoo's Rajin bolt by Tantra). Man, this tantra is like a trump card isn't it , nobody can defeat this demi-god can't they? Wiz: That is actually incorrect boomstick, Shiro has been defeated twice by enemies before like: when his Uncle Susannoo, Shinto God of Storms, Killed him by fatally wounding him during a Solar Eclipse making him unable to absorb solar energy to recover from his wounds. Boomstick: But, i......? Wiz: And, not to mention the time where the Amenominakanushi, the Primordial Deity of Shinto, summoned a Supermassive black hole to destroy Shiro. The attack completely obliterated Shiro's physical body, and as a result, his soul descended to Yomi; However do to his quick thinking he was able to use the Shittenian Forbidden technique, the Soul Transfer which, '''is used to Transfer your soul into in inantimate object or a Living being. '''Boomstick : Well then, i never thought that shiro could do all of this, but as shiro did this technique this allowed the young Solar god to Absorb the nearby stars to rebuild his body. Wiz: But, during this process tantra absorb the dark matter from the black hole transforming shiro solar gen energy with whole new properties he never seen before; This form is named Dead Star, or Black Hole shiro. Boomstick: When Shiro receive this unique upgrade fucking Jason X style he soon found out his tantra and Solar gen had a new partner, known Stellar gen, this gives solar boy the power to manipulate, absorb ,and create stars and with new powers bring new forms Wiz: These forms are highly known as, Primordial Solar/Stellar Gen Evolution the sun is seen as an primordial divine object that has lived for centuries. Due to his recent upgrade Shiro is capable of going Supernova transformations which immensely boosts his power by 850,000,000x per min and based upon the star color he absorbs that color will be the color of his hair. Boomstick: Well talk, about inspirational hair styling or is it hair dying, oh well, but these forms are crazy there is God Beyond Solar which was gained when he absorb the ENTIRE FREAKING SUN INTO HIS BODY AND HE MADE A NEW ONE RIGHT ON THE SPOT! Wiz: this power up becomes his permanent base form and it IMMENSELY ECLIPSES his that of any of his previous transformations. thus making any other forms he achieves augmented as well Boomstick: not to mention the Morning Star transformation Wiz: Yes Especially, the Morning Star form, This form was achieved by shiro absorbing the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, shiro's hair spikes up and adopts a light blue hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation, is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Shiro's hair; However Despite its seemingly tremendous power, the transformation possesses flaws as well. This drawback was hinted when shiro noticeably had trouble absorbing the energies of UY Scuti, with him worrying about the notion of trying to fully absorb the red supergiant star into his body. Because he was unable to absorb UY Scuti entirely into his system, along with the fact that this transformation possesses intense energy that he isn't used to holding, shiro theorizes that he'll start to experience a severe decrease in stamina due to not being adjusted to the form. In order to bypass this flaw, Shiro is able to release massive surges of Gen from his body, lessening the strain, but not completely depleting the setback. Boomstick: Who Cares About the Drawback Shiro just absorbed the biggest Star IN THE FUCKING SOLAR SYSTEM, AND FUCKING CREATED A NEW ONE ON THE SPOT!!!!!! Wiz: True, Shiro's Solar gen so powerful it Upgrade to Stellar Gen (aka. Known as Star Power) to Astronomical Levels of Strength and is only increasing Boomstick: last but not least Omni-Drive, This form right is Shiro's bread and butter, this form is capable of doing some much Shet it's crazy. Wiz: This form was achieved by completing 3 trials sent out by the Divined one to remove any form of anger and Unholy things,but when the trials were completed the Archangel Michael completely merged his soul to Shiro's Soul allowing him to obtain Nigh Omnipotence and the Omnipotent Complete Arsenal , which is an ability that allows Shiro to have access to All Special Abilities, All Super Attacks, All Fighting Styles, All Transformations, and All Physiologies also if Shiro doesn't have any technique or physiology in Arsenal because it's new Shiro's Gitai technique can be use to copy any Ability/ Physiology; However this ability comes with a doubled edge flaw that sort of balances his form. Boomstick: The Flaw is that Shiro sort of has all the weakness of the ability he has and gains through Omni Drive along with his own goddamn that drawback! Boomstick: Not to mention, He would be able to use Asia's Mana, Troy's Supernatural Destroying Zero effect, and a whole Petri dish of friends and enemies techniques and transformations Boomstick: But skipping that now my personal favorite Blazing Soul and Dead Star Shiro (Boomstick Pushes a Button on a blue remote making people on a voice record track Cheer) Wiz: Really Boomstick...? Boomstick: What..... Who else is helping us remember ICarly... i Got on Sell Wiz: (inside his mind) Roll with it; Blazing Soul- '''This is an more enlightened Burning red instead of shiro losing time when he increase the types he has infinite time in this form at the cost of consuming his soul slowly; while '''Black Hole Shiro/Soul Fragment- this form is a temporary form shiro will hit whenever shiro uses the Black Hole gen shiro power is 200x the base power every 5 mins therefore this form is a stalling form to reassemble shiro body back by absorbing any energy source that is either solar or Tantra based,but this is hardly the problem in this form for this form holds shiro's ruthless grudge towards enemies. Wiz: Lets not forget his equipment he carries; such as Aeroga, His Primary weapon, this sword has the ability to Be Immune to anything its fought before like for instance: when shiro use the soul transfer to Escape the Supermassive Black Hole Spagetthification ; notice that Aeroga remains undamaged by the black hole's Immense Gravity Forces ; therefore, allowing Shiro to Absorb the Stars and the dark matter of the Black hole (tantrically) whole. It was later explain that Kintaro, Shiro's father and previous owner of the blade, had fought someone with Gravitational powers and had adapted when Kintaro defeated him. Boomstick: Not only that but his Dad's soul is also sealed in the blade as well along with another entity named Googloplexio; look like google finally more useful than being my default search engine for Porno after all. oh yeah ''' Wiz: Then there's Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the Sword of Shinto,which has the power to Dilute others due to the Clone of Ascalonentity and the power to use the poison of Yamata no orochi the Snake Entity; Not to mention It's magical abilities. '''Boomstick:Who is for some reason a Girl ! Wiz: And the Morning Star Halo, A Halo with the blessing of the Divine one which gives you unbreakable skin and immunity to any status effects to the body and an immense increase to Shiro's Gen,but Shiro can ony stay in the form for so long before he drops out the form and the Halo can be destroyed with enough force. Boomstick: Shiro's power is Incredible, he can create new stars as if its nothing,fight Deities and entities way beyond his rank making him on the tier 7 of the Multiverse Top 10 Strongest list, and his regeneration is FUCKING DIFFICULT TO TAKE OUT hell he once was turned to stone and shatter to pieces in the underworld but regenerated by using the flames of hell as a sources of power, and the Bull shit goes on and on!!! Wiz: Shiro's Gen is Solely Dependent on its progenitors the Sun or Stars to take power from or absorb fully; meaning Shiro is also absorbing huge amounts of Solar or Stellar radiatation which the more your exposed to the progenitor the more strength you receive. Boomstick: Oh Great another hippie! Wiz: Shiro can effortless move planets in his base form, and has Superior Enchanced senses; he can hear any frequency of sound, can See far away even into different multiverses and can spot anything no matter how fast its moving. Boomstick:Hell stop stop throwing slow balls Wiz, Shiro can cause hurricanes with the flick of his Finger, he can even replicate techniques like Angel Blood, Who could literally copy anything even DNA . Wiz: Shiro has Tank through Supernovae and Black holes, atomic explosions oh yeah shiro once got one of his atoms split and Kaboom and he was still standing. Boomstick: Shiro may be a Fucking Tank,but he's no Pandejo; Shiro as a Tactical Mastermind when it comes to fighting and with his Tantra, especially the Superior Tantra, he capable of thinking at Googolplex speeds especially will in a fight! Wiz: Shiro is a very versatile fighter make him very deadly to cross fist with or swords, he has disarmed gods and buddhas alike,brought himself back from the brink of death multiple times due to quick thinking, and has use tantra and Gen an interesting combos against enemies. He has also trained an many different martial arts and zens: Kensho,Taiyo-Shiki, and etc. Wiz: Taiyo-Shiki and his Kensho-Mushin Training Involved Shiro Training his Mind to Either Enlightenment or power increases, but Shiro's most challenging and most beneficial training had to be his Kensho Training, Kensho is insight, an understanding of reality as-it-is, so when shiro is learning Kensho, he is gaining a further insight into the universe. Wiz: Which goes back into my thing about how Tantra can only be achieved through Spiritual Enlightenment due to the insight the user has on the universe;however, Enlightenment is a one step process it takes years to reach true Enlightenment or known as Buddhahood. Boomstick: Hell, even after that you still have to maintain this experience through the same training you did while trying to attain FUCKING True Enlightenment! ''' Wiz: Practitioner's of this journey have refer to enlightenment as "seeing your self-nature". But even this is not enough. After seeing your self-nature, you need to deepen your experience even further and bring it into maturation. You should have enlightenment experience again and again and support them with continuous practice. 'Boomstick: Basically Kids, The more Enlighten Shiro gets, the more Powerful he gets all thanks to Infinite Insight, and etc. ' Wiz: "Shiro been able to tank through Supernovas, Survive the god killing properties of Fenrir's teeth, Absorbed UY Scuti the Largest star in the Solar System, and Withstood a blast from the Originating Heart of Light and The Eternal Void which had the power to destroy the Outerverse 4000 times." , '''("How can someone so infuriatingly naive and idiotic, be powerful enough to destroy a God whose power was among the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the world?! It doesn't make any sense! This child! He is too dangerous now!") 'Superman' Wiz: Long ago, on the Planet Krypton a high-class scientist by the name of Jor-El sent his only infant son Kal-El to Earth, so his son wouldn't suffer the same fate and so he could preserve the life of the Earthlings. Boomstick: When he landed on Earth he was found and raised by the Kent family on a farm, and they name him Clark; Thing were looking pretty good for good old Clark Kent until he discovered he had superpowers. Wiz: After he discovered his alien heritage, he refused to accept his powers and developed barriers that limited his powers. Boomstick: Which took him a while to overcome; hell Superman should have just done what all Americans do when shet hits the fan!! Wiz: What that Boomstick??? Boomstick: Kick your feet up on the couch, get your favorite beer and chug down a whole gallon of Ice Cream; AhHH (cries) Fuck my Ex-wife!!! Wiz: Boomstick are you o- Boomstick: 'I'm' fine... I just had a moment there... I just need more beer!!! Wiz: As Clark Kent, adopted a mild-mannered persona to protect his secret identity. Boomstick: Adopt is an understatement Wiz! ''' Wiz: Superman's Powers are pretty inconsistent due to the many writers adding their flare to the Man of Steel. Wiz: But one thing we know is that most of Superman's power is dependent on ultra solar rays; he can absorb yellow and blue sunlight which makes his power raise, but he cannot absorb red sunlight due to it having weaker radiation then Yellow and Blue sunlight radiation! '''Boomstick: What.... Got Dang it Wiz say it in AMERICAN!!!!!! Wiz: (Sighs) Red BAD; Yellow and Blue GOOD!!!! Boomstick: Ok Got now, continue! ' Wiz: The intensity of the radiation also make a difference in his power the closer he is to a Yellow or Blue star the Stronger he gets!! '''Boomstick: Yeah like the time he Spent 15 minutes in the sun and came back out moving Planets as if they were toys FUCKING PLANETS!!!! ' Wiz: Superman's feats are incredible, and absolute spectacle he hasn't only pushed planets he's moved solar systems, held a black hole in his hand and destroyed the moon with the Infinite Mass Punch. '''Boomstick: He has also Torquasm-Rao; two martial arts that he studied to help Superman go into the Theta state a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct. Torquasm-Vo 'is a mental martial art with which Superman can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack so he is Invincible, right? ' Wiz: Not really Boomstick, his solar energy can be depleted over time as he battles, if he separated from the sun long enough he will eventually die or go into a coma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Aliens Category:Zeibia